Detention
by olliegatfms
Summary: Beck is betrayed by Tori and Andre.  Then the gang gets stuck in detention.  My first fanfic, so please be nice.  Rating may change.  Eventual Bori, Jandre, and Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. It is going to be a multi-chap, and I will update one review a chapter. But if I don't get any reviews, I'm just going to assume that it sucked, which I wouldn't be too surprised about, because this is your stereotypical Bori story. This is loosely based on the new episode , but really, it could be based off of any random detention.**

Jade sighed as the clock ticked. She was sitting across the room from Beck, exactly the opposite of the place she wanted to be. She saw him twirl a strand of his hair around his finger while Cat whispered something about her brother. Beck always twirled his hair when he was anxious, but this is the first time he's done it in public, when he was not only with Jade and Jade alone. It made her nervous. She took it as a sign that he was over their relationship.

From a distance, _Beck&Jade _had been the perfect couple. _Why couldn't my relationship be as perfect as yours?_ People had asked. Then Jade would snort, "Our relationship was perfect two years ago. Go buy a calendar." That had been her response to every relationship question she got. And for the record, _Beck&Jade _were the perfect couple. You know, until people started to forget that _Beck&Jade _were _Beck&Jade_. Namely girls. And now that _Beck&Jade _were over, the questions had stopped.

It all started after André performed that song for his 'dog'. Cat overheard the conversation Tori and André had been having, something about "Are you still wonky about Jade?" And slowly but surely, Cat pieced the story together (with the help of Robbie, of course). So, as you can imagine, it was quite a shock to Jade when she walked into Hollywood Arts only to find that Beck and André were fighting. Over her.

If only she had known, Beck would still be hers. He would not have run to Alyssa Vaughan for comfort. He would not have been half of the most-gossiped-about new celebrity couple. If only Jade had investigated further on why André was acting so wonky. She would not have been so shocked when she found out that Beck had asked her who she would rather be with. She should have answered with an automatic answer of 'Beck (but she's Jade West. Would she really do what she should have done?). She would actually have given an answer instead of just sitting there, gaping. Beck would not have taken it in the wrong way.

Shoulds. Woulds. Would-nots. If only she had known. _If only they knew -but it seemed like she was the last one to know, wasn't she?_

...

Tori was freaking out. It was her first time in detention-because Beck and André were fighting, and apparently André mentioned her name. And yes, it sucked. It sucked that André hated her now because she had stuck by Cat's side. It sucked that Beck hated her too because she hadn't told them that André felt _that _way about Jade. It sucked that Jade hated Tori (just for the heck of it).

It seemed like everyone just _loved _hating Tori.

It was silent in the room, even though the teacher was standing outside and couldn't hear a thing anyone said. It was too awkward.

At a time like this, Tori wondered who she missed most. There was Jade-nope, Tori didn't miss her. There was Rex-nope, Tori didn't miss him. But then there was André-who she did miss. He was her best friend. But he snapped at Cat. He called Cat an idiot, and well, if he could do it to Cat, he could do it to Tori. Then there was Beck, and she missed him too. He actually had a logical reason to be mad at her, and Tori wished he didn't. The rumors were true-she definitely had a huge crush on Beck.

So that settled it.

All of a sudden, Rex shouted, "Somebody talk, you idiots!"

Robbie quieted his puppet and apologized for his behavior. Jade took the puppet and threw it through the window. Robbie screamed, "REX!" Jade sat, satisfied with her action.

"Do you ever feel guilty…about anything?" Tori asked.

"Nope." Jade replied. Everyone stared.

Cat remarked, "Once my brother-", but Jade cut in and said "NO!"

"Why so sour, Jade?" Robbie stupidly asked. André and Tori glared at Robbie.

"Are you really that idiotic, or are you just a good actor?" Rex asked from out the window, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cat asked.

"Robbie? A good actor? Puh-lease."

Cat meekly remarked, "That's not very nice."

"Yeah, Robbie." Tori said. "I'm been kind of getting sick of Rex's rude remarks."

"Well, then maybe you should take the matter up with Rex."

…

Detention was ultimately worse when Tori, Jade, and André were there. Beck wasn't mad at Cat or Robbie. They did what Tori couldn't do-tell him that his best friend liked his girlfriend.

And it was a shame, too. He wouldn't just fall 40 feet for any girl, you know (although, he did think he looked stunning when he actually saw the movie).

He knew he could get Tori if he wanted to. And he did, but did nothing, because honestly, his girlfriend kind of scared him. What was the point now, when he was supposed to hate Tori, even though he could never hate her.

But what about Jade? Wasn't Jade supposed to be the one he loved? Even though Jade had been controlling, she had always been there for him and he had always been there for her. He realizes now that she was probably in shock, but he couldn't bring himself to get back with his overprotective girlfriend.

For one thing, Beck had a hotshot girlfriend who could make him everything he ever wanted to be. Because if Beck Oliver wanted a girl, he could easily make her his.

Everything was perfect.

_But if everything was perfect, why did something feel wrong?_


	2. The Thirst Games

**AN: Hey! So when I saw the 9 reviews, I literally almost jumped out of my seat. Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited this story!**

**sunshineturtle09-Thanks! I love that you were my first reviewer! I love your stories!**

**CatHeartsU- Thanks! I'm kind of glad **_**someone **_**read my authors note! I wasn't sure anyone would review because some stories barely get any reviews.**

**BigStuOU-Thanks!**

**MakingItShine-Thanks! I love your Bori story!**

**Missfangirl14-Thanks! I love your story!**

**ToriandBeckForever-Thanks, I love your story (and your screen name )**

**Jeremy Shane-Thanks!**

**americanhoney139-Thanks!**

**Anonymous-Thanks!**

**Oh, and if any of you just happen to like the anime Fruits Basket and love the pairing Yuki/Tohru, you should check out my friend falbreezy's fanfics. They are awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

Tori took a bite of her pizza. Rex was being fixed, from when Jade threw him out the window. Cat was getting a check-up from a pediatrician. When Tori had asked her about it, Cat had absent-mindedly started mumbling some Broadway song. Tori had decided to simply drop it.

That left Tori alone. In the peace or quiet, able to think independently and freely for herself.

Nothing scared her more than this alternative.

Right then and there, Tori made a decision. Beck Oliver was going to be her friend, whether he liked it or not.

But if he didn't, Tori wasn't the forceful type. So she could only hope.

…

Beck sighed and tossed his phone on the floor. _What was he going to do?_

Alyssa had called another casting director. Well, really, the anonymous agent that Alyssa's agent had hired for her had called, but it was the thought that counts, right?

And this time, one of the money-hungry directors had called back.

So, what's wrong with becoming _the_ next big thing? What's so bad about starring alongside Selena Gomez in "The Thirst Games"? Why wasn't Beck Oliver just ecstatic?

One problem. The trilogy was filming in Australia for three years. Being a star would cost him his family, friends, and the kids at his school who knew his name (but, of course, he didn't know theirs, because they were all nobodies).

Once again, he asked himself a question.

_What was he going to do?_

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He yelled.

"It's Tori!" a voice yelled back.

_Oh great, _Beck thought. _Another problem to deal with._

Tori. He shouldn't have thought of her as a problem. She was the drop dead gorgeous light of his life, for heaven's sake. _But she betrayed you, you know_, a voice inside his head nagged. Nevertheless, Beck pushed it away and opened the door. "Can I come in?" Tori asked. "Please?" Beck sighed and opened the door.

"Wow." She remarked.

"What?" Beck questioned.

"You cleaned your RV." Tori answered.

"Yeah. I couldn't find my laptop, and by the time I found it, my room had cleaned itself."

Tori giggled, and cleared her throat. "Beck, I'm here to—"

"I know why you're here."

Tori blushed. "Yeah, I guess I made it kind of obvious. Listen, Beck, I'm really—"

"It's fine Tori." Beck cut her off. "You were only trying to help André. I mean, in a way, it's kind of nice to know that I could tell you anything and you would keep it a secret."

"Thanks, Beck."

"But while you're here," Beck said. _Too late to go back now, Beck. _ "I kind of need to talk about something with someone, because I kind of feel like I'm going to burst. I would tell Cat or Robbie, but Cat would tell everyone in the school and Rex would make some rude remark about it." Tori nodded in understanding, so Beck continued.

"You know how I'm dating Alyssa Vaughan?"

Tori nodded. "How could one _not _hear about that?"

"Anyways, so apparently I'm not famous enough to date her. Except, Alyssa's kind of got her mind set on this whole, _relationship _thing. So, she got me some casting director and told him to find a movie I could star in."

"Wow, Beck. That's really great."

Beck blushed slightly. "Thanks. So now, every other day, I've been getting calls from casting directors saying that I'm not famous enough to be in their movie. But then, this one guy called me and said that he wanted me to star with Selena Gomez in 'The Thirst Games' trilogy. The only thing is that it's filming somewhere in Australia for three years."

Tori took a moment to contemplate this, then asked, "So, you would have to leave Hollywood to go film the movies…_for three years_?" Beck nodded. "Well, I can't make that decision for you. But, I think…you would go."

A look of confusion swept across Beck's masculine facial features. "You would? But what about all my friends and family?"

"Well, as for your family, if they were bold enough to let you go, then they obviously wouldn't be losing too much sleep. And, honestly, as for your friends, everything just seems so…broken right now, it wouldn't really matter all that much." She paused. "I don't know if you've thought about this, but Alyssa wouldn't miss you. She could just hop on a private jet and go have lunch and yoga with you every day, with all the money her dad has."

Beck chuckled. "Yeah," he admitted. "I guess it's true."

Suddenly, Tori's phone buzzed. "Oops, I gotta go. See you later Beck."

And with that, she was gone. Beck thought about what she had said. But was it really worth it, giving up his life here for fame, fortune, and a love that wasn't guaranteed to succeed?

All Beck knew was that if he went, he definitely would not come back the same person.


	3. Apologizing

**AN: Did you guys _see_ the new episode? Bade is officially over! OMG, maybe now Bori will rule the world! Bori, baby!(as quoted by MakingItShine)**

**So let me just say this for once and for all. I hate Valentine's Day. Nothing personal. It just reminds me of the fact that a lot of people hate me.**

**So, I forgot to put a disclaimer (Thanks-a-lot reviewers! JK, it was totally my fault and I love you all). So, I, olliegatfms, most certainly, do not own Victorious. The site is called Fanfiction. Note the _fiction_ part.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for all who favorited my story!**

**sunshineturtle09: LOL, thanks!**

**americanhoney139: I know, right? He would have made a much better Gale than that Liam Hensworth guy. I'm glad you caught that! Thanks!**

**CatHeartsU: Aww! IheartUToo! :) I think that you have a really great storyline, but it doesn't really fit in with the ideas I have for this story. If you wrote it, I would read it! **

**BigStuOU: Thanks!**

**MakingItShine: I loved your review so much that I quoted it. Thanks!**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks!**

**EricaBRT: Obligado!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 3.**

…

After Tori left Beck's RV, she finally digested the information that Beck had told her. _Beck's going to be a movie star_, Tori repeated over and over in her head. _Beck's going to be a movie star_.

If one would think that it would have broken Tori's heart to tell Beck that he should trade friends for fame and fortune, that one would be right. It was then that Tori told herself that if she loved someone, she should set him free. If he never came back, he was never hers to begin with. It may seem cliché to quote such things, but then again, Tori was a very cliché person. You know, what with mini ceramic guitars and Fuzzini boots.

…

Jade balled her hand into a fist and pounded it against the cold metal door. She could not believe she was about to do this. Normally she would have just forced Sinjin or Tori to do it, but Sinjin ran every time Jade entered a hallway, and she and Tori weren't exactly, you know, being nice to each other at the moment. Well, Jade wasn't ever nice to Tori, but even Tori, it seemed, was mad at Jade. And what, you ask, was Jade West about to do? Something she'd never done before.

Apologize.

…

The _boom, boom, boom_ of a fist against the door awoke Beck Oliver from his deep sleep. Beck looked over at his alarm clock. _What the crap_, he thought, _it's two in the morning_. Another knock. Beck groaned and opened the door to someone he thought he'd never seen this early.

Jade.

"May I come in?" She asked. An extremely bewildered Beck nodded groggily and stepped aside.

Jade sat down on the bed. She inhaled sharply. "Look, Beck. The reason I'm here so early is because I was afraid you wouldn't let me in if you could think straight. So even if you remember nothing, I'm going to say this anyways.

"I don't expect to get you back. You have a new girlfriend, and as much as I hate that, I'm choosing to respect it. But let me explain something. The reason I hesitated was because I was shocked. I never expected Andre, of all people, to like _me_. So I'm asking, not for a relationship, but for a friendship. I never meant to hurt you."

Beck sighed. "It took me a little while to figure out that you hesitated out of shock. But then, when I did...look. You're right, we can't have a relationship. But, we could try being friends for a little while."

Jade nodded. "I understand. I mean, it's not like you could just break up with your multi-million dollar girlfriend without being blackballed in Hollywood."

"Thanks for lifting the pressure, Jade."

"You're welcome."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but it's kind of two-fifteen in the morning and we have a history quiz tomorrow."

Jade snorted. "Since when did you start caring about school?"

"It's always nice to have a back-up plan."

"A back-up plan?"

"Will you please get out of my house?"

"You mean RV?"

"Jade..."

"Fine. You win." Jade huffed.

Beck grinned. "Good night, Jade." Jade raised an eyebrow and left, leaving Beck to mull over Jade's visit. Then he remembered.

Just because Beck had a chance to be a movie, it didn't mean that he didn't need his beauty sleep. After all, who doesn't?

...

Across town, Tori couldn't sleep. _Beck was going to be a movie star_. _Beck was going to be a movie star_. Then a new thought entered her head.

Tori jumped out of her bed. She looked up The Thirst Games on Wikipedia. Blah, blah, blah, little sister Lily-of-the-Valley. Blah, blah, blah, took three years to write. If Tori wanted to know so much, she would have read the book. Ah-ha, movie adaptation. 'In December 2011, the decision was made to make a movie adaptation of the trilogy. Less than a week later, Selena Gomez was offered the role of Dogkiss.'

Selena Gomez. Beck was going to be making out with Selena Gomez. In Australia. And then, with Alyssa Vaughan. In Australia.

Selena Gomez. Alyssa Vaughan. In Australia.


	4. AN1Sorry!

**So this is just an author's note. It has come to many people's attention that I have not been updating very quickly. I apologize greatly for that, but I had a ton of projects due and I got grounded. So, the grounded has been lifted and I will be updating at least once a week, probably on Saturday or Sunday. Except probably not today, because I updated on Thursday and I'm going through a slight writer's block. Then I would post a crappy chapter, and you probably wouldn't like that very much.**

**You probably don't really like that this is just an author's note. I would know, because I used to be RandomReviewer and I hated it if the chappy was just an author's note. So, for those who like my story, the next chapter will be at least 2,500 words. Something big is happening! Uhh, just not sure what it is going to be. I was thinking more apologies, but the last two chapters were apologies. Maybe a fight between Beck and Andre-as our dear friend Cat said, "SPOILER ALERT!"**

**Hope everything is well for you, dear reader. Peace, Love and Happiness, olliegatfms.**


	5. Japanese Kabuki Masks

**AN: I am so sorry I didn't update! My mom went insane and grounded me for not finishing my laundry! Then, last weekend, she grounded me again for missing an assignment in school. 1 teeny weensy assignment. I could get 5 missing assignments, but 1? Bahhhh! It might be like this for a while, because I got a big role in a school play and I have to rehearse, like, everyday after school, so when I'm not grounded, I'll be doing homework and catching up on my Jane by Design amd Fruits Basket, and Victorious, of course. I still have to watch the episode that aired on Saturday! :(**

**Nope. Still don't own Victorious.**

**So, the spoiler alert might be a faux pas (I think that's how you spell it. You know, pronounced like foe pa.). It depends on the word count of what I've got planned.**

**sunshineturtle09: Haha, I pondered on that name for like 5 minutes.**

**Ribbontail: OMG! That is so sweet! You know I'll be the first one to read it!**

**BigStuOU: I'm sorry! I feel like a horrible person for not updating:(. Thanks, though. It took me a while to even decide whether I was going to make Jade apologize, and when I read over the story, I thought it seemed a little OOC. I'm glad that it wasn't as OOC as I thought!**

**americanhoney139: Yes, they definitely were! I hope Beck and Jade continue to be friends on the show. Once they get past that general awkwardness, I think they would be good friends. Thanks! **

**CatHeartsU: Honestly, I'm not very good at giving advice. All I can really say is that it certainly pays to have an account. I know what it's like, because before I was olliegatfms, I was RandomReviewer. I loved to write, so I made an account and didn't tell anyone unless they asked. Besides, it lets you review on those annoying stories that don't take anonymous reviews :) I'm sorry, this probably doesn't help you very much, but it all works out in the end. Plus, I saw the becksgirl was considering making your story, so he/she could probably give you some advice.**

**MakingItShine: I read your Bori story. And. I. Loved. It. So. Much. I hope you update quicker than I do :)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks.**

**mask211: Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Beck stared anxiously at his phone. At precisely 1:45 PM, he was going to make his way to the Black Box theater. Exactly fifteen minutes later, he was going to call the director of the Thirst Games. And he was going to say yes. Tori was right. He didn't have anything else to stay for. _Except for Tori._

_..._

_Selena Gomez. Alyssa Vaughan. In Australia. _Tori repeated in her head. The musical school bell was giving her a headache, so she decided to go to the one place where she felt safe. The Black Box theater.

She shimmied her way through the dancers in the nearby hallway and eventually made her way to her locker. After retrieving her bag, Tori made her way to the sanctuary of the auditorium. She slammed through the doorway and dove into a fake closet that was a prop for one of Trina's one-woman shows.

Just as Tori relaxed, the door to the closet opened. Tori gave a frightened yelp, as did the male behind the door. Tori gathered her things and exited the hallway, only to find a person she never expected it to be, as shocked as she was that someone had tried to barge in on their secret world. "Beck?"

...

"Tori." Beck relaxed. "Thank God. You're not Trina."

"Trina?"

"You know...this is...kind of her one-woman show?"

"I know that. She _is _my sister. I meant, why are you so scared of Trina?"

"She thinks I'm her boyfriend. Do you know how many people have asked about it today? If Jade found out..."

Tori paused. "Good point."

"So, what brings you to the Black Box on this fine day, Miss Vega?"

"I come here when I need to think. The school bell was giving me a headache, so I couldn't exactly do my thinking anywhere else."

"Oh." Beck responded.

"And why might a fine fellow such as you be here on this horrendous day, Mr. Oliver."

Beck chuckled, then sobered. "Actually, in..." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Twelve minutes, I'm going to call the director."

"Oh." Tori replied.

"But, twelve minutes is twelve minutes. Who says we can't have a nice, _friendly_ conversation while waiting for this life-changing event?"

Tori paused. "Why two o'clock?"

"What?"

"Why choose to call your director at two o'clock?"

"Well, I wanted to do it in the Black Box. So, this time just fit."

Tori fake-coughed. "Ahem...picky."

"I am not!"

Tori laughed her musical laugh. "Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too!" She repeated, mimicking Beck's whiny falsetto.

"Okay, so maybe I am..." he chuckled.

"Maybe?"

"Shut up!"

"Boyfriend!" A shrill tone rang through the playful argument. "Stop flirting with my sister."

"Oh God, it's Trina!" Beck whispered. He grabbed Tori's arm, and the pair sped through the halls of Hollywood Arts. Finally, Beck yanked Tori into a classroom. When he retained his good vision, because the sprinting made it all a blur, he recognized the stage, the Japanese kabuki masks **(If you don't know what they are, look them up. They're pretty awesome.)**, and the painting of ducks playing poker. They were in Sikowitz' classroom, the setting of their first kiss.

...

When Tori realized where they were, Tori glanced at Beck. They chortled, for they both remembered the kiss that had taken place in the very spot in which they were standing. Then Beck, whom Tori had assumed was as winded as she was, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Less than 10 seconds later, Trina called, "Tori!"

"I should go." Tori said. She then jogged out the door.

As Trina rehearsed, Tori speculated what had just happened. _Beck had kissed her! _Then she remembered 5 things. Selena Gomez. Alyssa Vaughan. In Australia. Jade West. Beck was going to say yes.

In other words, her heart was screwed.

...

Beck's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was his alarm, for it was precisely 2:00 PM. He was going to call the director. He was going to say no. Then he was going to call his hotshot girlfriend and dump the little butthead. It was worth it, because he was truly in love with Tori Vega.

...

**I know I promised you 2,500 words, but I thought this was a really nice place to stop. So I'll just be adding on the difference to the other chapters. You _will _get your 2,500 words. I promise with all my heart :)**

**As always, olliegatfms.**


	6. Earth, Wind, and Fire

**AN: I have a shocker up my sleeve. **

**You ready?**

**I finally understand Bade. The reason? I found myself in a situation close to what Jade's might have been before Beck asked her out. I'm still bori though, and I'm NOT abandoning this story.**

**So, once again, I'm really sorry I'm not updating...:( I might have to put this story on hold for a while, because report cards are coming out soon. I probably won't be updating from April 20th to May 7th. April 20 is my aunt's wedding, and she lives 5 hours away. April 23 is my band concert. May 4 is my play, so until then, I will be up to my knees in ball gowns and ugly stepsisters. My grandparents are coming down and leaving on the 7th. There you have it. You now know my entire agenda. Lolz :)**

**Oh, and BTW, KONY 2012! He must be stopped!**

**BigStuOU: Seriously! The bade obsession is kind of stupid.**

**MakingItShine: Thanks! BTW, your PM made me feel so awesome…this site does wonders for my self-esteem.**

**CatHeartsU: LOL, coinkidink.**

**Ribbontail: :)**

**cutiepiej917: Thanks.**

**ToriandBeckForever: Thanks! Love your screen name, BTW…I might have already said that…**

**smileykaceyx3: Thanks!**

**NSNx: Will he? I hope he does too…LOL**

**xoILoveMexo: Thanks.**

**Without further ado, **_**Earth, Rain, and Fire**_**. **

…

Tori was feeling guilty. Beck hadn't gone to school. All. Week. It was all her fault. If she hadn't kissed him…

…

Beck hadn't been to school. All. Week. The reason?

Beck had the stomach flu.

Yes, he had called the director. Yes, he had refused. He had heard that Zac Efron was to take his place. Then he had called Alyssa Vaughan and asked her out to dinner. He had broken up with her. Thankfully, she had not given him a black eye. She had, in fact, asked Beck to take her to the restaurant that had given him food poisoning, which had been punishment enough.

Why hadn't he just called Tori, you ask? What with having a week to himself, he had openly admitted that he was a wuss. After all, he had been afraid to break up with Jade, and afraid to ask Tori out.

Since Beck was feeling better, he had decided to go to school and to stop watching anime on Netflix. After all, there were only 26 episodes of Fruits Basket in English, and he had watched all of them.

…

_**8 Hours Later**_

…

Ryder was sick of seeing couples kissing. One here, one there. Whenever he saw one, an image of Beck and Tori kissing replayed in his head.

He was stressed and overworked. He opened the door to the janitor's closet and stepped inside. He pulled a cigarette out of his black jacket. After he had a smoke, he dropped the cigarette on the floor and stormed out the doors of Hollywood Arts.

…

Tori had yet to talk to Beck. He was there today, but she didn't have any classes with him until Sikowitz', which was 4th period. Right after lunch. Lunch was in one minute.

Suddenly, the musical bell rang. Tori swam through the swarm of hungry kids. She had decided to bring her lunch today.

And that was when the alarm sounded.

...

Beck was pacing in a stall of the boy's restroom. Tori was going to be at lunch, and it was likely that she would sit by him. What would it be like? Would she tell them? Would she _not_ tell them? Or worst of all, would she ignore him?

And that was when the alarm sounded.

He slammed open the stall door and pushed open the door. The stampede of kids made it impossible to cross. There was no way he could take that. He whirled around. Suddenly he spotted a window placed high up on the wall above the stall to the far right. He winced and stepped onto the toilet seat. He climbed on the top of the toilet seat. He could just barely reach the window. Smoke wafted into the empty bathroom, Beck knew he had to get out of the burning building. He unlocked the opening and hoisted himself out. When he fell to the ground, he twisted his ankle. Then he saw Robbie and Cat.

"Robbie! Cat!" He yelled. They spotted him quickly.

"Beck! You're okay!" Cat yelled.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Robbie asked.

"No, no one!" Beck replied.

"Beck!" A voice yelled. It was Andre, with Jade slung over his shoulder.

"Jade!" Cat cried out.

"What happened?" Robbie asked.

"She got trampled on by some kids." Andre said.

"But I'll be okay." Jade mumbled.

The five kids stepped back and watched the school burn. Grey smoke encircled the building. "At least we're all okay." Cat remarked.

"Something feels like it's missing, though." Jade replied.

Suddenly Beck realized something was missing. "Tori!"

...

**Was that action scene really lame? I'm kind of unhappy with this chapter. Anyways, I'm about to write a one-shot bori songfic to Fix You by Coldplay...or to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen...not sure yet.**

**Sorry if the fire scene was really inaccurate. I've never actually been in a fire, so it was kinda tough to write.**

R&R! Love y'all!

olliegatfms


	7. AN2Again, so sorry!

**AN: I know it has been FOREVER since I updated. And it will probably annoy the heck out of you to know that this is just another AN. I could write a book on all the reasons I have not updated. They include lack of interest, rehearsal, show, grounding, overall laziness, procrastination…but to you, they're probably just reasons. But the main one that I think you should actually pay attention to is that I did not have very many ideas. HA burning down was an idea that I had…it was just an idea for a new fanfiction. An incomplete one at that. My head was bursting with Hunger Games concepts. And Bori was slowly but surely slipping out of my mind. But the new episode really gave me hope for future Bori encounters. Also, I would like to thank FurryFriends143 for putting my story on story alert. He/she really encouraged me to keep writing. And I want to thank you, because chances are you were probably one of the readers who stuck with me from the very beginning. Those include but are most certainly not limited to argylee, CatHeartsU, BigStuOU, MakingItShine, americanhoney139…you know who you are. You all make me feel so loved. I PROMISE *raises right hand* that once school gets out next week, I will do my utmost to update at least every week. You guys have every reason to be mad at me for not updating, but if you decide to read my story again, I promise you won't be disappointed. And I really hope you do. Okay…well then, bye!**


	8. Infamous Jade

"TORI!" Beck yelled. He sprinted to the burning building, but alas, his feet failed to work correctly as his knees wobbled and shook.

André quickly caught up to him. "Beck! Stop it! You're only thinking about her! Think about yourself! That building is burning and dangerous! And when did you become so interested in Tori?"

"Um…well…" Beck stuttered.

"Oh my god. You like Tori." André accused.

"Well…" Beck replied. "Maybe a little." _Understatement of the century_, he thought to himself.

"I understand you're upset. But just think for a second. She might just be somewhere else around the school."

"But what if she's not?" Beck asked.

Just then, the sound of sirens and the blur of flashing lights snapped the two out of their conversation. André gestured toward the fire trucks and ambulances. "Wherever she is, she's safe now."

…

When Tori heard the alarm, she ran as fast as she could. As a child, she had always been afraid of shrill or sudden sounds. However, she was not the only one running. The herd of students was practically a stampede. Suddenly, she heard a _snap_ as the 6-inch heel on her Prada Cadillac stilettos cracked and forced her to tumble over. Her body hit the polished tile as students rushed out the door. Unable to get up, Tori avoided others' stiletto heels similar to her own and waited for the crowd to die down. When it did, she removed her heels. She was suddenly aware of a searing pain in her ankle. She attempted to rise but to no avail. Tori feared her ankle had been broken or shattered. But, worse, she could no longer get up or even move. She was stuck here. And then she saw the flames. They were large and threatening and bright. Behind her, a chunk of ceiling collapsed. The same was happening all around her. She tried to cry for help but there was no one to hear her screams and shrieks. She thought of Beck and a tear rolled her cheek. She had thought he was the one. And he might have actually liked her. Now she would never know. Now, she was stuck here and a kiss was all that would ever exist between them. And she would never graduate from high school. Or get into college. Or even hear her own song on the radio, the number one on her bucket list. It was all going to end. She could feel her soul, heart, will, and self slowly but slowly slipping away as the lights seemed to leave her eyes.

…

Jade had never liked doctors. Her dad wanted her to be a doctor. Jade actually thought she wouldn't mind it too terribly much. After all, it was nice to see others in pain. But having them actually poke and prod her body all because of what they called "surgery"…well, she was reminded of why she refused to succumb to the suggested career. It was her life. Not his.

She missed being with her friends. She missed Beck. Although she wouldn't admit it, Jade really did miss Beck. She missed the way he would put up with her complaining and the way he had accepted her as she was. Stubborn, goth Jade West with no one to love or appreciate her. He was her first love, the one she was never going to forget. But Jade realized the problems in their relationship long ago. Time would go by and no one would remember her. But Beck was the kind of guy that the people who never spoke to him would remember as the popular kid. So, therefore, every person he met, Jade saw as a threat to their relationship. Granted, some more than others. She didn't trust anyone, and as everyone knows, friendships are built on mutual trust. She shut everyone out, even more than before. Only after she and Beck dated did she realize-and care about- what the world saw her as. An overprotective and jealous emo freak. She didn't like it. She still didn't like Tori, but she had good reason. Her relationship with Beck had been fairly similar to a relationship between the high school football captain and the nerd who sat by herself at lunch. Tori and Beck was like the football captain and the head cheerleader. Jade had liked to think that she had brought some 'spice' into Beck's life. She had never imagined that maybe, just maybe, he didn't need any spice. Maybe what he wanted was a fairly normal and typical relationship. And Tori could give him that, just what she couldn't. She wasn't worried about it until she met Tori. That look in her eyes…she obviously was head over heels for Beck. And since he kissed her during alphabet improv…maybe, just maybe…he liked her back. When Jade realized this, she wanted to go cry in a closet. But she was Jade West. If somebody she cared about died, she wouldn't cry about it. She would find a way to avenge it and keep her loved ones closer than ever. Of course, the only people that she cared about were her friends so the likeliness of this happening was low. So she was more protective, obsessive, whatever you'd like to call her aggressive feelings toward Beck. She made sure that people knew that she was armed and dangerous and when she was, she was frightening and scary. People would remember her. People would no longer doubt the infamous Jade West. Key word, infamous.

**AN: Normally, I know that I put my authors' notes at the top. But I figured that you guys deserved a chapter beforehand. A long-awaited one. I was honestly really nervous about writing this chapter, because I was really just planning on stopping it at Tori's thing, but it wasn't as many words as I thought so I gave you guys some filler but mainly insight on Jade and her…obsession, although I doubt the word to be strong enough. **

**I also want to ask you guys a question. If you have an answer, you can PM me. If you're an anonymous reviewer, you can leave it in a review, but I would much prefer it in a PM. poseidon'sdaughter3 brought to my attention that this story might require a new title since "Detention" is kind of outdated. But you see, I'm **_**really **_**bad at titling things. Detention was literally the only thing I could think of when I wrote this story. So if you guys have any ideas, tell e!**

**I sincerely hope you liked this chapter. I also want you guys to know that from now on, I will be putting this story before my other one. You guys are amazing readers and deserve better.**

**~olliegatfms~**


End file.
